1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicular sound systems and more particularly pertains to a new engine noise simulating novelty device for simulating sounds of engines of various vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicular sound systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicular sound systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art vehicular sound systems and the like include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,506,380; 5,371,802; 5,097,923; 4,125,898; 3,158,835; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 249,689.
In these respects, the engine noise simulating novelty device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simulating sounds of engines of various vehicles.